Only Destiny
by crumpledquillx
Summary: AU. Narcissa seeks Hermione Granger's help to find Draco. Lucius Malfoy is up to no good. It's up to Hermione, Bellatrix and Narcissa to find out what his plan is. Femslash. Femmeslash. Bellatrix/Hermione in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rain hit the outside of her window. For a summer's evening the weather was horrible, to say the least. Hermione felt clammy. She was unable to sleep. Usually rain helped lull her into nothingness, but not tonight. Something was brewing – something much worse than the thunderstorm outside of her window.

It had been five years since the fall of Voldemort. Five long years, they felt more like fifty. She'd aged so much during the war. The things she'd seen, the things she'd done, they ensured that for the rest of her life she'd never be normal. Whatever normal was anyway, she'd forgotten that feeling years ago.

Just after the battle of Hogwarts life seemed surreal. She, Ron and Harry were revered. They were heroes. Everyone in the wizarding world knew their names and their faces. There were children who wanted to be like them and adults who wanted their children to be like them too.

They each were awarded the Order of Merlin first class for their heroics. Harry became an Auror and so did Ron, even though they hadn't finished their time at school. They loved it. They were living their dream. Hermione however wasn't.

She had declined the job offer. She didn't know who she was anymore. Fame and fortune, they weren't the reason why she did what she did. It wasn't her, not that she knew who she was anymore. Once she was told she was the cleverest witch of her age, to an extent that was still true. But back then she wanted to learn. She studied as much as possible, she tried her best. She wanted to become a healer, a helper; she had felt like she had a purpose. Then of course she helped her friends. Deep down she knew they had needed her, without her Voldemort would've still been causing terror. But at least then she'd had a use.

Nowadays she was alone most of the time. Of course her friends would send an owl now and again. She'd reply. She'd lie and tell them how exciting her life was. Sometimes she'd even visit them, but they never visited her.

Harry was engaged to Ginny. They shared a small home in Godric's Hollow. Ron, he was still dating Lavender Brown. They'd been together since school. As much as Lavender annoyed Hermione she was glad that Ron was happy. A wedding however, was not on the cards any time soon. Ron still lived at home with his parents – though of course Molly made them welcome. Hermione saw Mrs Weasley as a mother, even more so since her parents were gone now. But still, she didn't visit as often as she should have done.

She herself lived alone. She sold her muggle home, with much dismay, and moved from Kent to Scotland – Edinburgh to be exact. She had an apartment overlooking the castle. It reminded her so much of Hogwarts. Nobody knew where she lived apart from Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts and a dear friend of Hermione's.

After the war Hermione sort of drifted apart from Harry and Ron. They all got on with their own lives. Although she knew they were always there if needed, she didn't feel the bond they once had. She spent more time with other members of The Order, especially Minerva. Though her friend could not always be there for her, she had let Hermione stay in her Manor while she was at Hogwarts. That's how she got a taste for northern air. It was what lead her into buying her apartment, and although she loved it she still felt very much alone.

"Come here Crookshanks," Hermione whispered as her bedroom door opened a crack. A little ginger face appeared in the dull light.

"Can't sleep either?" she sighed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She lay on top of her sheets, her hair a tangled mess. She wasn't bothered. "It's too hot in here," she groaned. Something wasn't right.

Crookshanks meowed, trying to get her attention. Hermione turned her head and almost jumped out of her skin. How could she have not realised that someone was in the room? Since when had she let her guard down so much?

She sat up quickly, her cat jumping up on the bed beside her protectively. Her wand lay on her dresser across the room. She cursed herself for being so careless. Even though Voldemort was gone people still held grudges, she should've been more alert.

"Who are you?" she questioned defiantly, her heart hammering in her chest. Nobody knew where she lived apart from Minerva McGonagall and of course this wasn't her. She wouldn't hide her face in the shadows.

The clouds burst outside. A rumble echoed after a bolt of lightning illuminated the room. There Hermione saw signature blonde hair.

"Narcissa Malfoy," she stated, now confident enough to stand up. She faced the woman. Narcissa whispered _lumos_ and the tip of her wand began to glow, illuminating the room.

"It's Black now. I needed to speak with you," Narcissa spoke, her expression a mixture of anguish and guilt. She'd aged so much since the last time Hermione saw her – The Battle of Hogwarts.

It was common knowledge throughout the wizarding world that Narcissa and her son Draco had defected from Lord Voldemort before he fell. Not that Narcissa herself ever received a mark. She had still been Lucius' wife until the end of the war – which to some equalled little less than being a traitor.

However both she and her son had served the Order well during the battle. Narcissa was even awarded for her bravery against the Dark Lord. Hermione could tell that for years she'd lived in fear. She had to admit, she was a good actress, which is why she still held contempt toward her. Not a lot, but enough. And it was only because for years both mother and son had held onto old beliefs, and helped those who wanted her dead.

"Was it that pressing that you couldn't send an owl?" Hermione questioned her, her contempt evident in her voice.

"You didn't give anyone an address," the older woman spoke matter-of-factly. She'd travelled a long way and there wasn't much time.

"I didn't want unexpected visitors," Hermione replied. She walked past the woman and took her wand. For just a moment she felt herself again.

It didn't go unmissed. Narcissa's eyes fell to Hermione's hand,

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"It's just in case," she quipped with a shrug, "I don't know if people can change so easily. Forgive me if I'm bitter."

The older woman stood tall, and nodded. She'd been told that the girl was harder now. She had seemed to cut herself off from the world. Narcissa found a lot of herself in that.

"I can understand that. I had to beg Minerva for your address, she's rather stubborn."

"Well I'll be having words with her later. She obviously wasn't stubborn enough."

Narcissa cleared her throat at the remark,

"Please Miss Granger, this isn't about the past. I need your help. My son has been taken."

Hermione's brow furrowed. Draco was her age could he not look after himself by now?

"What about your sisters?" she asked genuinely curious. The Black sisters were powerful witches, all three of them, surely the situation wasn't that dire.

"Bellatrix has already agreed to help me. But Andromeda can't – Teddy has already lost his mother, he needs her," Narcissa's voice deflated. The witch sat down on the bed trying her best to supress her tears. She was no longer the proud kept wife of years before, but she still had dignity. It was obvious that Hermione didn't particularly like her, but there was nowhere else to go, "Please. Bellatrix is the only Auror who is able to help. The ministry is refusing. They're saying that he willingly left, but I know my son."

Hermione sighed, kneeling down beside her. Crookshanks left the room.

"Calm down," she whispered, her hand tentatively touching Narcissa's knee. She sounded like her old self, just for a moment, "What's happened?"

Narcissa's watery blue eyes looked down at her.

"It's Lucius, he's taken Draco. He's doing something. I've no idea what. But it isn't good."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. Lucius Malfoy had always been an idiot. Oh of course he tried to act noble, but he was anything but. Even when Voldemort was at the height of power he was too cowardly to follow his orders. Even Voldemort himself thought so. Yet amazingly he still held the respect of other death eaters. Surely now they wouldn't respect him, not after he yet again weaselled his way out of another life sentence in Azkaban.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems," she sighed, trying to reassure the other woman.

Narcissa shook her head, forcefully wiping tears from under her eyes.

"You don't know Lucius, not like I do."

Hermione snorted,

"He's a coward. He's—"

"Capable of anything!"

Narcissa stood up, Hermione quickly following suit. The older woman had her back to her, her shoulder's slumped in defeat.

"I've heard rumours that he is finishing where the Dark Lord left off."

"That's absurd," Hermione shook her head, "He has nowhere near the power or brain to do that. This is Lucius Malfoy we're talking about!"

Narcissa turned to face her,

"He was only following the Dark Lord to see what he could learn. And trust me; he has learnt a great deal. He puts on a façade and that is what makes him so powerful. He's manipulating. He's evil. He'll stop at nothing to make Draco like him – if he doesn't, then I fear for my son."

Hermione studied the once noble witch, she scrutinised her. Her story, her appearance – this wasn't an act. After a moment she dared speak.

"What exactly has he been learning?"

Narcissa met her gaze, her eyes growing distant,

"Mass control – ancient magic. If he gets enough people to follow him, the whole world will suffer."

Hermione shook her head,

"It's only been five years."

"Five years is enough time to gain a following. He's been busy," Narcissa spoke. She took a step forward taking Hermione's hands into her own, "Please Miss Granger, please help me. You stopped the Dark Lord, you can stop him. And like you said it's just Lucius."

Hermione let out a breath; she stood still unable to meet Narcissa's eyes.

"I will try my best Ms Black. But I wasn't alone before."

"You're not alone now," Narcissa replied, a smile of relief on her face, "Myself and my sister will be with you."

"No," Hermione shook her head, her eyes finally meeting the other woman's, "We had a lot of the wizarding world support us. This time we won't, until I prove them otherwise."

"I know you can Hermione, that's why I came to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With a resounding 'POP' both Narcissa and Hermione stumbled forward onto the wooden floor. It was extremely risky to apparate that far – especially with a cat in tow – but needs must, and Hermione certainly wasn't going to leave Crookshanks alone.

"Cissy!" Hermione heard a familiar voice call. Narcissa straightened up and smoothed out her skirt before being enveloped in a hug from her sister, Bellatrix. "It took you so long, where in Merlin's name have you been?"

Hermione watched the exchange with curiosity. Was she invisible? She couldn't help but clear her throat, noisily. Crookshanks seemed to agree with that sentiment, and hissed toward the women.

"I was collecting Miss Granger here," Narcissa continued, gesturing to Hermione.

"Oh Hermione dear," another voice spoke up, warm and welcoming, "Really Bellatrix do you not know how to greet a guest?"

Andromeda Tonks stepped into the room from where Hermione assumed was the kitchen. In her hands was a tray on which she carefully balanced a teapot and three cups.

"We didn't know if Cissy would find you," she continued, skilfully placing the tray upon the side table with one hand, "Or that you'd come."

Hermione glanced from Andromeda to Bellatrix, who just seemed to stare at her. Her gaze was scrutinising.

"Stop reading her Bellatrix!" Narcissa hissed in a hushed tone, nudging her sister in the side.

"Oh shut up, the two of you. You were lucky I let you go alone Cissy. Anything could have happened."

The two grown women eyed each other, a look in their eyes that seemed akin to sibling rivalry.

"I'm sure Narcissa is capable of looking after herself," Hermione addressed the issue, which of course caused the two women to argue over, 'who knew best' and 'who was more capable than the other'.

"I can see where Draco gets it," she muttered, glancing toward Andromeda who just let out a breath.

"They've always been like this," she added, a warm smile lighting up her features, "I'll take your bag shall I? Need to check on Teddy too. Make yourself at home. I suspect you three will eventually get to talk."

Hermione handed her bag to Andromeda. She watched as the middle sister left the room, the other two were still squabbling. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat in a raggedy armchair by the fire. Crookshanks curled up on the armrest.

"Quite finished are you?" she asked, causing both women to turn around. If looks could kill she'd definitely be dead, "Remember I'm here to help you – both of you."

Narcissa huffed and sat in the opposite chair, her arms crossed in front of her. Bellatrix followed suit, after she took a while to try and stare the girl down. It would have worked with Hermione once, Bellatrix was a formidable woman after all, but it didn't work anymore. She didn't seem to like that. It was her nature after all; Hermione knew the woman couldn't help that. She had a hard shell that she felt all too familiar with. But she wasn't here to get past that. That wasn't the issue.

"So," Hermione spoke, her confidence still showing, "You needed my help."

Bellatrix cleared her throat,

"Correction – my sister needs your help."

Narcissa shot her a look,

"It's your nephew too Bellatrix!"

"He shouldn't have gotten himself kidnapped then, should he?"

"How could he have just _gotten_ himself kidnapped? There's no _gotten_ about it!"

"Well I've tried to teach him how to duel better. He just won't listen – that boy, it goes in one ear and out the other."

"Well sister maybe if you had been gentler with him."

"Gentle? He's a _man_ Cissy!"

"He's had a hard upbringing!"

"Ladies please," Hermione spoke up whilst getting up out of her seat. Crookshanks had long since disappeared during their spat, "How will this resolve anything? Honestly you're being worse than Harry and Ron."

Bellatrix smirked, trying her best not to smile properly. That just wasn't her. Although both Cissy and Hermione could tell that she was dying too.

"So let's try and sort something out. Start off by telling me what happened."

Narcissa relayed the story to both Hermione and her sister. Draco hadn't had much of a life since the war. He was refused any job he applied for point blank, in the premise of his father being an ally of Lord Voldemort. A lot of people in the wizarding community shunned him. None of his school friends wanted to know him because they, or their parents, had been death eaters. And nobody else wanted to get to know him, because of his father.

He recoiled into himself over the years. It worried his mother. However things seemed to be picking up. Bellatrix took Draco to a ministry gathering, and there he met Astoria Greengrass – whose sister worked in the ministry. They struck up a relationship, which Narcissa thought was good because she saw parts of her son she hadn't seen for years.

"Draco was on his way to her home, he didn't arrive and he never came back," she finished, glancing up at her sister.

"I received an owl," Bellatrix continued, "A day after – from Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione nodded,

"Why would he send an owl to you?"

"He would rather speak to my blood traitor sister than me," Narcissa replied with half smile, "His words – not mine."

"The owl said that Draco had joined his father. That he was where he belonged. Among those pure – like him," Bellatrix snorted, "I'm sorry but I've never liked him. I just wish Cissy had never married him."

Hermione laughed slightly,

"It would have made things easier, I must admit. So those pure like him, huh? Sounds all too familiar to me."

"I said it wouldn't take him long," Narcissa piped up.

"No need to worry. Knowing him, he'll have his 'headquarters' in the most obvious place."

Bellatrix nodded, her eyes lighting up. She couldn't help but like the Granger girl now.

"Cissy – have you directions to Malfoy Manor?" she joked, gauging Narcissa's reaction.

"Sadly I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione woke that morning in an unfamiliar bed. She groaned when morning beams of sunlight hit her face and covered her head quickly with the blankets. She wasn't exactly a morning person, but usually this situation wouldn't faze her but right now it did. Last night she barely slept a wink. Even after her discussion with Bellatrix and Narcissa she couldn't shut her eyes. It felt just like old times – being too alert to rest.

"Good morning," Andromeda's soft voice called through the door. She rapped on the wood twice, quietly, before opening the door with its annoyingly creaky hinges, "I brought you a cup of tea."

Hermione groaned again as she glanced up through the bed sheets. With a sigh she heaved herself into an upright position, rubbing her eyes through tiredness.

"Tea solves everything – that's what muggles say, isn't it?" Andromeda spoke with a smile as she sat down on the corner of the bed.

"If only it did – at least then we wouldn't be in this situation."

Hermione took the tea from bedside table where Andromeda had left it. She cupped the mug in her hands and slowly sipped the warm liquid. She shivered; muggles were often right about silly things, this cup of tea proved it.

"Narcissa is downstairs with Teddy. She's made breakfast."

Andromeda laughed slightly at the girl's shocked face,

"My sister often surprises me too – the both of them. When we were younger you would think I was the eldest, I looked after them both. But Bellatrix always protected us."

Hermione smiled, her eyes glancing down into her cup.

"Narcissa was the baby – the pretty one. Mother and father fussed over her. It just goes to show," Andromeda continued, "Anyway this is getting nothing done. I'll let you get ready. I've left you some towels in the bathroom; it's just across the landing.

The middle Black sister stood up from the bed. She took a few steps toward the door – not that it was far from the bed, since Hermione had been stuck in the smallest bedroom.

"Bellatrix will be back from the ministry in a couple of hours. I'm going to visit Molly with Teddy – I don't want him involved," she said with a hint of regret in her voice, "It should give you three plenty of time to do whatever it is you have to."

Hermione nodded.

"Ok. Give my regards to Molly would you?" she replied, running a hand through her bushy hair.

Andromeda too nodded, and went to exit the bedroom.

"Oh and Andromeda," Hermione stopped her, Andromeda turned to face her, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"That's no problem. You're helping my family – besides I'm used to it. After I lost my Ted, Bella took it upon herself to stay on a more permanent basis."

"Oh – I suppose I should thank her too?"

"Nah – Bella is still a Black, this is a Tonks house. My house, my rules, my cleaning up to do – don't tell her I said that," she joked before leaving Hermione alone to get ready.

Once she was washed and dressed in a clean set of clothes, Hermione felt more human. She made her way downstairs to find Narcissa sitting alone at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Hermione," she spoke gently, looking up from the copy of The Daily Prophet that she'd been reading.

"Andromeda left already?"

"Yes – she doesn't want Teddy around the conflict, which is understandable I suppose."

"Yeah, it's a shame I haven't seen him though. I bet he's grown!"

"Oh he looks more and more like his mother every day," Narcissa agreed standing up from the table, "Well I'm sure Andromeda told you I made breakfast."

Hermione's stomach grumbled in response. Narcissa waved her wand gracefully and suddenly a selection of different foods appeared upon the table top.

"Bon apatite."

Hermione settled for a traditional lumpy bowl of porridge – it reminded her of the warmth and comfort of home. Something she rarely experienced nowadays.

It was afternoon when Bellatrix got back. Hermione had sat most of the day in the kitchen. The table had now been turned into a familiar sight of books and parchment strewn about. She was frantically writing what seemed to be a first course of action. Narcissa had soon learned that it was best to leave the girl to her own advices, but she was still anxious and popped in to check on her now and then.

Hermione didn't stop until Bellatrix got home, not that she realised until the woman pulled up a chair next to her.

"Cissy says you've been busy," she spoke causing Hermione to jump slightly. She'd been too engrossed in research, and yet again she'd let her guard down.

"I've been trying to think of a sensible plan of action," she replied, her eyes moving from the parchment to Bellatrix – whose face was too close for comfort.

"Who is to say I'm not sensible?" the older woman questioned with a small smirk on her face. She herself knew of her reputation, it was a question she didn't need to ask but the reaction was almost too good that she had to anyway.

"Everybody."

"Who is everybody?"

"Only every Auror who has worked with you."

Bellatrix cleared her throat, her eyebrow rising in question.

"Ok," Hermione blanched slightly, "It's not that you're not sensible. I'm just overly cautious, I admit. I trust your abilities – but I know you like to go in, wands blazing."

"I do not!" Bellatrix mocked anger.

"You know you do."

This caused the older woman to shrug and admit defeat.

"Alright I do – so, what is your plan?"

Hermione faced the woman. Bellatrix had sat that close to her, she could see the small wrinkles forming at the corner of her eyes. Hermione could see each contour of her face. Given the situation she knew it was the last thing she should've been thinking of, but she had to admit that the woman was beautiful – scarily so. She almost envied Bellatrix for that, she was not one to envy people either. But it seemed she could make an exception – just this once.

"We need to take it slow."

Bellatrix chuckled at the girl's words. Hermione realised she probably was reading her mind, without her realising it. The thought alone made her blush. The Auror was well learned in the art of Legilimency; yet again she should've known that.

"Tell me something that isn't obvious – Granger."

Hermione had to bite her tongue from saying something. With a deep breath she replied,

"Draco's life is in danger. I'm sure if we go storm the place he'll wind up hurt or dead, I'm sure you and especially Narcissa don't want that."

"Obviously we don't."

"Well then," Hermione snapped, earning a smirk from Bellatrix, "What is so funny?"

"Just ignore my sister – she enjoys winding people up," Narcissa piped up from the doorway.

Hermione whipped her head round to see the blonde standing with her arms folded across her chest, eyes flaring dangerously at her sister.

"Although I'm glad she thinks this is a joke," she continued.

"I don't," Bellatrix snapped, eyes narrowing toward Hermione.

"Bellatrix – please," Hermione sighed, "Just do what I say, just for now."

The girl got up and left the sisters alone.

Two figures apparated in the darkness. They were on a road but this was no muggle road, therefore there were no streetlights. Hermione could barely see past her nose.

"_Lumos_," she whispered holding her hand up near her face. Faint blue light illuminated her features and Bellatrix's.

"The manor is half a mile away from here," Bellatrix whispered, "I'll lead the way."

She too lit up the tip of her wand, her hand outstretched for Hermione's automatically. For some reason Hermione thought nothing about taking it.

They walked in silence the whole time. It would have been eerie if Hermione hadn't seen the things she had done when she was younger. No, this time, it was strangely peaceful. The manor truly was in the middle of nowhere. It would have been a nice place, did it not house such vile people. But even then Hermione held memories of the place from the war – memories in which Lucius played but only a small part.

"There it is," Bellatrix's hushed voice reached Hermione's ear.

She looked up past the tip of her wand. There, not even thirty paces in front of her stood the illustrious Malfoy Manor in all of its glory. Hermione cast a small _nox _before letting herself be dragged along by Bellatrix. The Auror knew where she was going.

"I've heard that many stories, I swear I could walk around this place blindfolded."

They both ducked behind a tree. Within their sights was the gate, and further down the drive the actual door the manor. The windows were dimly lit – though they both knew that meant nothing. Now it was just a waiting game.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix snapped but Hermione shushed her quickly. She too shivered at the feeling the disillusionment charm gave her.

"It's just in case," she whispered, sitting down on the muddy grass.

Bellatrix scowled slightly,

"You could've at least warned me."

Hermione ignored her, looking past her to the gate.

An hour passed.

"Something had better bloody happen," Bellatrix groaned as quiet as possible. She'd been sitting like this, ripping grass from its roots out of boredom. Hermione wasn't much company – stupid girl wasn't even looking at her.

"Stop moaning, would you?"

Bellatrix smirked at her reaction. The girl stared at her intently.

"You're like a child, you do realise that," she continued, slumping on the ground also.

"Pot calling the kettle black dear," the older replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to bite her tongue and shield her thoughts. This whole thing – it was the last time she was doing anyone favours. Next time they'd have to go to Harry, or someone else. She was not buying it. She longed for her apartment and the Scottish air.

"I know you don't think I'm that bad," Bellatrix continued, "I read your mind. You were thinking about me."

Hermione's eyes narrowed,

"Isn't that rude, reading someone's personal thoughts without their permission?"

"No – it's just habit."

"Well it's a bad habit."

Both women sat in silence for a moment. Hermione nervously played with her hands, fidgeting with frustration. There was something about Bellatrix that made her want to scream, and yet she had to admit she liked her – in an odd way.

"You didn't deny it," Bellatrix broke the silence. Hermione glanced up at her. She could sense the change in her voice; it became somewhat softer and more serious. Usually the older woman came across as distant, not cold but untrusting. She looked at her face through the darkness, and swore she could see her smiling, "I admit, I have a problem trusting people, even Hermione Granger – the golden girl."

Hermione snorted,

"The great fearless Auror Bellatrix Black—"

"I know. But look at you. You're living secluded from the world. Alone."

"So?"

"It's not always the best thing Hermione, I know."

There was no time for Hermione to answer. A _'Pop' _signified the arrival of another. Both women scrambled to their feet, each clinging to the side of the tree with only their heads poking out from either side of the bark.

Neither recognised who the person was. It was hard to tell in this light, especially since they wore a travelling cloak with the hood up. One thing was for certain though, they didn't seem right.

The figure walked toward the driveway and with the flick of their wand they easily passed through the manor gates.

Literally a moment later another person arrived. Then another, and another, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov, Amycus Carrow, and his sister Alecto – she made Hermione shiver. It was like a Death Eater reunion. It was common knowledge that not all had been rounded up, even five years on – but not this many.

"Shit," Hermione whispered. She fell back behind the tree, Bellatrix following suit, "There's so many. How could Lucius have them all on his side? Hadn't he pissed them off yet?"

"Sadly not," Bellatrix replied, glancing over her shoulder. It didn't seem anyone else was arriving, "Whatever this is its more serious than I thought. We should go back to Andy's."

Hermione nodded. She'd suddenly gone pale. Bellatrix carried her along the road until the manor was in the distance. She apparated them both out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke in the same bedroom as she had done the previous morning. This time however she wasn't alone. There, at the foot of the bed, Bellatrix sat slumped against the wall. The woman was clearly asleep, her head rested where the walls met. The room was no bigger than a box really; it afforded little space for two people.

Hermione wondered why she had fallen asleep there, of all places. Of course there was another room for her. Common sense told her that. She hoped the woman hadn't been up all night. Had her turn for the worse really been that bad?

She shuffled out of bed slowly, standing in just her pants and bra. Hermione quickly pulled a t-shirt over her head and closed the open curtains. She checked the time on the clock by the bed – it was early morning.

Her eyes glanced back to Bellatrix. She looked so different asleep. She wasn't the arrogant Auror, she was peaceful – herself.

The younger witch slowly peeled away the bed sheet, and gently pushed Bellatrix down against the bed. Somehow, rather magically, she didn't wake her. She draped the sheet over her. The woman kept on sleeping.

Hermione left her to rest. She tiptoed onto the landing – it was deathly silent. Her first stop was the bathroom and upon checking her reflection in the mirror, it was no wonder that Bellatrix had been concerned enough to watch over her. She could see visible rings beneath both of her eyes. Her skin was a pale washed out colour, and her hands – they couldn't stop shaking.

She'd faced fears that were unimaginable to most. She knew deep in her heart that her reaction was illogical, and she hated anything like that. However, last night, seeing who she saw…

Memories were sometimes the source of most pain, for most people. One single memory could cause a reaction most unexpected, be it happy or sad.

After washing and brushing her teeth she headed downstairs. The house was clearly deserted; it seemed the other black sisters had left already.

With that being the case, Hermione headed to the kitchen and made both Bellatrix and herself breakfast – a simple bowl of cereal, but it was enough. She took it upstairs to the bedroom, and waited until her companion woke.

It was at least another half hour. It was odd for her to admit, but Hermione enjoyed the wait. In the quiet her thoughts were undisturbed and private. She could think freely. Although her brain really wanted her to replay memories of torture and pain, she didn't, not until Bella woke. Because as soon as she did Hermione couldn't think about her.

"How long have you been awake?" were the first words out of Bellatrix's mouth. It made Hermione frown with frustration.

"An hour or so," she replied, her eyes avoiding the Auror's.

"You should've woke me."

"I didn't want to disturb you," Hermione sighed, she glanced at her as Bellatrix sat up in bed. She was half on and off the foot of the bed, just watching her, "You looked tired."

Bellatrix just nodded, her eyes rolling. She clocked the cereal and juice on the side table.

"Yes they're for you," Hermione spoke up.

"I thought I was supposed to be watching over you, not the other way round."

"I can look after myself thank you – I'm not a child."

The older woman tried to ignore Hermione's quip. She remained silent and reached for the glass of orange, thirstily drinking three quarters of the glass. She could feel the younger girl's eyes upon her, but as soon as she looked up at her, Hermione looked away. The girl still looked as pale and gaunt as last night; it looked as if her energy had just been stolen from her.

"I'm concerned about you," Bellatrix admitted, setting the glass back on the side.

"There's no need."

Hermione wasn't going to fall for it, even though she could hear the honesty in Bellatrix's voice. The woman didn't know her! She didn't understand.

"Well I am."

"Like I said, there's no need."

Bellatrix sighed. She reached forward and tentatively touched Hermione's face. Her hand raised her chin; the girl had no choice but to look into her eyes.

"I've seen it before."

"Oh, as if."

"Trauma."

"Trauma? Somehow I think not – after all I have seen."

"After all I've seen. Why do you think I'm usually a bitch – yes I'll admit it, I'm usually a bitch," she paused, but the girl didn't reply, she was hitting home, "It's my way of dealing. I won't let it beat me."

Hermione stayed silent, her eyes were almost unblinking as she focused on Bellatrix.

"You fainted when you saw her. That Carrow bitch."

Hermione flinched as soon as she was mentioned, she visibly recoiled from Bellatrix. It was irrational, so stupid of her. Alecto wasn't here. She hadn't even met her face to face since, then. But still it haunted her – the pain, her laugh, and the scars that still painted her arm.

"Don't be afraid. Don't let fear consume you."

Bellatrix moved across the bed, her hand gently touched Hermione's forearm. The girl's tearful eyes looked up at her.

"I can't help it," Hermione admitted, "I know it's silly of me. After all these years, after everything – but seeing her again…it opened the floodgate. That's why I secluded myself, I can't bare the memories."

"Don't," Bellatrix spoke gently, a small smile on her lips, "You're a strong woman, and you always have been. I was there at the battle, I saw you fight – I followed all your hard work. If it hadn't been for you we would've been doomed. Your friends wouldn't have managed without you."

Her hand trailed down that same arm, and she found another hand. Neither rejected the touch.

"Take it from me – you're a powerful witch, you are twice the witch Alecto Carrow is. She will get what's coming to her. But in the meantime – don't be afraid. Besides you have me there, I won't let the bitch touch you."

Hermione laughed softly,

"You really do have a way with words."

That alone almost caused the older woman to blush.

"No – not really," she sighed, smiling at her new found friend, "I just know what it's like to live alone, consumed by fear. I'm a Black you know. I was disowned when I was seventeen. I learned the hard way."

"Why were you disowned?" Hermione asked without thinking.

"That's a story for another time."

Hermione offered to make tea this time. Since Andromeda had been so kind to her previously. Although Andromeda insisted she would, Hermione beat her to the kitchen – the insisting stopped then.

Both Andromeda and Narcissa had been out all day. Hermione did not know why, she just let the sisters talk amongst themselves for a while. Sometimes she felt a bit out of place. She could often imagine them in years gone by – she never had siblings so the image was all wrong.

"Astoria has offered her help."

Hermione caught the tail end of the conversation. She walked into the living room and sat a tray down on the side table. Andromeda quickly got up to thank her and helped Hermione serve the tea – she herself declined a cup.

"That's kind of her; we may need to take her up on her offer sometime."

"Hopefully not anytime soon," Narcissa replied as she accepted a teacup from her sister, "I grow fearful. I don't want to involve too many people. Hopefully you and Hermione can – do something."

"It's proving difficult," Bellatrix groaned, "Very difficult. And besides – why shouldn't Greengrass help? Is this not partly her fault?"

"Oh please how can it be her fault?"

Hermione sighed and glanced toward Andromeda. The middle sister had just sat down on the sofa after serving tea. She looked just as tired as Hermione.

"Did you rest well?" Andromeda asked her – clearly she was used to the volume of her sisters bickering.

"Yeah," Hermione had to raise her voice slightly, "I did actually – I got some things off of my chest."

Andromeda nodded knowingly,

"Bella is good that way."

Hermione smiled at the witch. Bellatrix was – wasn't she?

"Where's Teddy?" she asked, secretly longing to see him.

"He's staying at Harry's tonight."

"Harry? Oh—"

She stopped herself in her tracks, feeling guilty. Harry was once her best friend, or he was supposed to be still. Either way she'd not written in so long, too long.

"Don't feel guilty," Andromeda reassured her, "We all have to live our lives."

"How is he?"

"Well – very well in fact. Much to Bella's dismay he's in for promotion at work, so is she. There's some rivalry at the moment," she laughed, "But he's a good boy. Teddy loves him. I can see so much of Remus in him when Harry's there."

"Maybe I'll see him soon," Hermione spoke, more to herself than Andromeda, "Both of them. I suppose I need to catch up on my life."

"And a plan," Bellatrix interrupted, "Come on bookworm."

Hermione scowled, rising to the bait easily,

"Well if you two stopped bickering…"

The three black sisters and of course Hermione, sat up that night planning. Trying to figure out what the next move was. Time was of the essence, and thus far they'd gotten nowhere. Even Andromeda had a few suggestions. But nothing was set in stone so far.

"It's getting past the gate – that's the main problem," Bellatrix sighed her hand slapping annoyingly against the top of the table, she was frustrated, if it was up to her, "If it was up to me—"

"We'd have gotten ourselves killed by now," Hermione cut her off. Bellatrix rolled her eyes in response.

"Well testing the bloody thing isn't going to help much either!"

"I never said to test it Bellatrix, only that Lucius once had the gate only let people through with pureblood," Narcissa spoke up, clearly tired.

"Well how else are we going to know? He could've changed that by now."

"I highly doubt it Bella."

Hermione groaned, but it wasn't herself who ended the incessant bickering.

"Enough," Andromeda snapped, standing up from her chair, "Really the three of you – sorry Hermione – but honestly. Just try it out. Go tonight. Try and get past the gate Bellatrix, if you can't then you'll just have to get in another way."

Three sets of eyes barely blinked.

"Your sister is pretty terrifying when she wants to be," Hermione breathed with a small smile.

"Tell us about it," both Narcissa and Bellatrix replied in unison.

So it was that Bellatrix and Hermione apparated half a mile from Malfoy Manor. It was on the same road as the night before, they took the same path to the manor and like before Bellatrix made sure she held Hermione's hand.

"If this doesn't work," she whispered, "We will have to result to desperate measures."

"It will – it should. This is Lucius Malfoy, he's all talk."

The pair hid again behind the same tree. They each cast a disillusionment charm upon themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was no point in waiting, at least not as long as before. If they were to get anything done it would have to be done now or never.

Bellatrix ran out from behind the tree. Hermione kept a lookout for any danger. She watched the dark haired witch sprint toward the gate, her eyes were shut. It looked as though she was expecting a slap in the face, but no such slap came. The gate let her pass through easily; the black sister stumbled over once she hit the other side of the drive.

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard a _POP_. Someone was here, and Bellatrix was still clambering to get up off the floor. Her feet moved before her eyes could register who was there. Hermione ran at the person with intent to surprise and distract them – they weren't the only ones in for a surprise.

The scene seemed like it was slow motion to Hermione. Alecto Carrow raised her wand; she aimed it at Bellatrix's back. The young witch was quicker however. She panicked, her heart hammering in her chest, her mouth forming the words before she even thought the curse through.

"Pertrificus Totalus!"

Alecto's stocky frame froze. She fell to the floor with a sharp thud. Without thinking Hermione fell down on her knees beside her. Here, defenceless, lay the woman who near enough tortured her to insanity. And yet she looked so weak.

"Hermione!"

Her head whipped up and there stood Bellatrix. She held both Alecto and her own wand in her right hand.

"Are you ok love?" she asked gently, concern etched on her face.

Hermione glanced from her to Alecto, then back again. She had thought she was, until now. Her hand rose to her cheek. She hadn't realised she was crying.

"Hermione," Bellatrix whispered, kneeling down beside her. Her hand a hairsbreadth away from her cheek, "It'll be ok I'm—"

There came another _POP_. Hermione looked up and saw him, Alecto's brother. He seemed in disbelief just for a moment. That moment gave them time. Hermione grabbed both Bellatrix and Alecto, and apparated quickly.

The two witches and a frozen Alecto landed in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. Although to Hermione it wasn't.

"The Forest of Dean," she spoke before Bellatrix could ask, "My parents took me here as a child. Ron, Harry and I stayed here sometime while we were looking for horcruxes. It was the first place that sprung to mind."

Alecto began to stir, but Bellatrix noticed first. She reacted quickly and used a binding charm to secure the witch to a nearby tree.

"You're clever," she spoke, Hermione watched her make sure that Alecto couldn't move, not even an inch, "Even when you're not meaning to be," she smiled at her.

Hermione glanced to the floor. She sat amongst the dirt and dried up leaves on the forest floor, an inch or two away from where she had landed upon arrival. She was shaking. Even though Alecto couldn't move or even speak yet, there would come a time when she would.

"You're safe," Bellatrix whispered, having knelt down beside her again, "And thank you for saving me back there – twice. I should be ashamed really."

Hermione looked up at her, a sad smile on her face,

"You were doing your job just as much as me. We didn't have time to waste."

She felt herself being enveloped Bellatrix's arms. The older woman held her, even if it was just a moment. But that moment felt like an eternity. Hermione stopped shaking, stopped worrying. For at that moment, when she was held by her, she felt at peace – it felt surprisingly nice.

"I won't let the stupid bitch hurt you," the Auror whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

"It's fine."

She pulled away. Hermione looked up at her.

"Hermione – listen to me. I'm going to have to leave, only a little while. I'm going to go to Andy's. I need to tell them what's happened and fetch our things. We can't go back there, and I need to warn my sisters. Amycus saw us – he'll be reporting straight back to his friends as we speak."

Hermione just nodded. Her chestnut hair fell in her face. Bellatrix brushed it away.

"Be strong little one. Just think of her like Lucius, all talk and no play," she spoke with a smile, "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Ok," the younger witch replied quieter than usual, she had no choice but to agree. Even though she was tired and aching, inside and out, "Promise me you will be."

"I promise."

Hermione watched her companion leave. Silence followed. All she could hear was the distant breeze rustling the branches of the trees – but that didn't last long.

"You filthy mudblood wench!"

An hour ago Alecto began to talk. It was an hour where Hermione just sat and listened to what she had to say, or rather spit at her. Insults came first, but that got no reaction. So then she began to tell her what she would do if she hadn't been tied up – which included torture of various kinds. Again, however, that gained no reaction. So lastly Alecto resulted in bringing up the past. She cackled when Hermione began to cry.

"Shut up!" the girl snapped with her back to the woman. She sat in the same spot as before, too afraid to look at her.

"Why? It's too fun watching you suffer."

"You don't know anything about my suffering."

"Oh little mudblood I do."

Hermione shook her head, burying her face in her knees.

"You remember don't you? The screams you made while I was on top of you. While I cut your flesh – while I damaged you inside and out."

"No!"

"Silencio!"

Hermione felt familiar arms enveloping her again – she sobbed into Bellatrix's hair.

It was as if she had a silencing charm cast upon her, Hermione remained quiet. She had helped Bellatrix set up the tent she'd brought back with her, and while her companion ushered their 'prisoner' into one of the rooms, she was busy setting up the other.

The rucksack Bellatrix brought with her contained Hermione's own bag, which in turn held most of her possessions. It also held supplies of food and other necessities, including Bellatrix's own belongings. Hermione didn't pry; she just set out what was needed.

"Are you ok?" Bellatrix asked as she appeared in the doorway. Hermione turned around. She'd laid out their things on the bed, ready to put in somewhat of an order, "I can do that if you like."

"It's ok – I'll be ok," Hermione sighed. She tried to get on with what she'd been doing. But as soon as she lifted up her bag Bellatrix's hands stopped her and made her put it back down. The woman moved their stuff out of the way and gently pushed the girl toward the bed, making her sit down.

"She's secure – I made sure of it. And she won't be talking anytime soon, unless I or you have a need."

Hermione nodded,

"Thank you – I couldn't face her. The things she said…"

Bellatrix sat down beside her, her hand gently resting on the girl's leg.

"I can imagine. I'm sorry – I shouldn't have left you with her."

Hermione didn't reject her touch; in fact her own hand covered her companion's.

"It's fine. You had to. I know I was in no danger, even if I was I can handle myself."

"That's not the point."

"Bella you can't blame yourself."

Bellatrix stared at her; she was unable to hide her odd smile. It was the first time Hermione had called her by her nickname, and in such a lovely way.

"But I do," she whispered, her other hand softly touching her cheek, "I got you in this mess."

Hermione subconsciously leaned into the older woman's touch. Her eyes closed momentarily. It was soothing.

"Hardly," she sighed, "Narcissa came to find me."

"I recommended her to do so."

Hermione shrugged, this time her own shaky hand reached up to touch Bellatrix's face.

"I don't care. If she hadn't, well, I would've been alone – in fear."

It wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell the other woman that she was thankful her sister appeared in her apartment that night, because if she hadn't of done so she would've never have gotten to know her. And in actual fact Hermione liked getting to know her – she liked it, no, she liked her a lot.

"I know the feeling too well."

Hermione's heart almost jumped into her mouth when Bellatrix kissed her hand. She nervously pulled away, but Bellatrix caught her. She held her there softly.

"I'll always be grateful, as long as I live," she continued looking up into hazel eyes, "And I will always protect you Hermione Granger – I swear."

It was quick and chaste, but the meaning behind it was more than that. Bellatrix kissed Hermione on the lips. It lasted just a second, but to both of them it felt so much longer.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. Well, to be exact Hermione was the one who fell asleep but only because Bellatrix held her. The older woman couldn't sleep, not yet, not with the feelings raging inside of her.

She knew even then that it was the beginning of something deep and meaningful. Even before tonight she had the urge to watch over her – Hermione.

As quietly as possible she slid out of bed, leaving the girl to rest. Bellatrix took her wand from the side table and made her way into the other room.

Hermione stirred at the noise. She could hear shouting; she gathered that it'd been going on quite a while. However, given the state that she was in, it took a lot to wake her.

She got up and padded across the room. As soon as she reached the doorway her tired eyes cast themselves upon Bellatrix. The woman looked just as tired as she, yet there was a strange spark about her.

"What's going on now?" the girl asked, her voice betraying her awakened state.

"I was just getting some payback," Bella grinned – it faded quickly when she saw the girl's tears.

"I hate to see you cry," she admitted – more to herself than Hermione.

Without a second thought she bridged the gap between them. Her hand slowly stroked the girl's hair out of her face, her thumb then traced away the tear tracks. She smiled before kissing her. This time the kiss was meant as it was meant to be. Soft and yet passionate – conveying her true feelings.

Hermione's legs nearly crumbled beneath her, but somehow she held onto Bellatrix. Her mouth opened to the kiss and her body responded as she was pushed back toward the bed.

Both women fell upon the rickety contraption, Hermione beneath the dark haired woman. She looked up into her eyes and there she saw the honesty, the integrity and the lust clouding her vision.

"May I?" Bellatrix asked as her hand slid down Hermione's stomach.

The girl nodded, her own desire taking over all rational thought. Her body arched into Bellatrix's touch, and although they were both fully clothed she still felt a throbbing between her legs.

The older woman leant down and kissed her, this time harder. As she did so her hand slipped below the waistline of Hermione's pyjama bottoms, and the rest of the world became a blur.


End file.
